Knight of the Wind (Re-done)
by BlueYusei
Summary: Re-done of the Knight of the Wind story. An 18 year boy named Roxas Tailwind, finds a strange sword within a dream, that resembles his game hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. What would happen if he took hold of this sword? First fan-fic re-done.
1. Another Day

_**Hey everyone! As you can see from the title of the story, it's a re-do of the Knight of the Wind story. I decided to do this when I was listening to the song, "Go! Fighting Action Power" by Area 11 and I thought my first story was quite bad, so I decided to change it.**_

_**I wanted to give this more excitement by tweeking the plot a little. I hope you enjoy this and please review, fav and follow please!**_

* * *

**Theme - "Go! Fighting Action Power" by Area 11**

**Chapter 1 - Another Day**

_"Let me tell you a story, about me and the day that my life changed. This story starts off like any other day, me at school at the city of Maxis, a city near San Francisco in the year 2050. The school is the main academy of Maxis, Maxis Academy and I'm at the last class of the day, History"._

_"Oh right! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Roxas Tailwind, but my friends just call me by my first name. Sadly, I never knew my parents since they died when I was a baby, the only thing I knew about them was that they were rich, so I live in a small mansion with four maids. Even if my family owned a lot of money, I hardly spent it all like other rich people would; but I was happy with the life I have with my friends"._

_"But enough about my past, even if I'm an orphan, I have friends here that can be back me up if anything goes wrong. My friends' names are Zephyr, Leox and Ruby; Zephyr has been my best friend since kindergarden, we live quite close by and we shared secrets, he was like the brother I never had"._

_"I met Leox a few years after I met Zephyr. He was very quiet most of the times I hang out with him and he always wears a scarf and a pair of goggles, no matter the weather or time of day and lastly there's Ruby, who I met here in this academy. She was the sweetest girl I ever saw and she was instantly friends with me when I got bullied being the 'new kid'. I haven't told the others this, but secretly, I have a crush on her"_.

_"I now begin my story..."_

* * *

Roxas was resting his head with boredom, waiting for the bell to ring signaling the end of the day. Zephyr was watching the time tick away every second, Ruby was watching the teacher and Leox was making doodles on a small piece of paper. The clock ticked at 3 o'clock and everyone in the class was packing away their things.

After a couple of minutes, Roxas, Zephyr, Leox and Ruby were walking out of the front doors, giving suggestions to what to do next. Zephyr asked, "What shall we do next guys?" Roxas smiled and answered, "How about ice cream on the hill? If so, the ice creams are on me". Ruby smiled and added, "That will be nice" with Zephyr aggreeing with her saying, "Yeah!"

We were about to walk to the hill until a voice spoke up. "Hey there slow poke!" Roxas sighed and looked behind him to see his rival. "Hey Blitzer..."

_"This is Blitzer, my rival since kindergarden and he always makes fun of my speed since he keeps challenging me to races. I won a couple of times, but in my opinion, I think those times was just me being lucky; even if he keeps challenging me to races, I never back down from his challenges"_.

"You know what this means right? We're having a race! First one to reach Maxis Park wins!" Roxas didn't feel like challenging him, he wanted to spend the rest of the day with his friends; although, the location of the finish line was where him and his friends were going to. He might as well accept his challenge.

"Okay Blitzer, you're on!" Blitzer grinned and added, "I knew you wouldn't resist my challenge, let's do this!" Both Roxas and Blitzer got themselves ready and Zephyr said to himself, "This ain't gonna go well". Blitzer looked at Roxas and informed him with one small rule. "No shortcuts otherwise you're disqualified, got it?" Roxas nodded slowly and looked back at the path ahead of him; Ruby started the countdown. "Ready? 3, 2, 1... GO!"

Both Roxas and Blitzer ran as quick as the could on the pathways, normally it would take twenty minutes to walk from the Academy to Maxis Park, but since it was a race, it could be less than ten minutes. It was neck to neck near the last corner of the race, but as the view of Maxis Park was getting closer, Blitzer boosted his speed a little and Roxas was a little behind. _'No! I can't let him win!'_ Roxas tried to push himself to go faster, but as he reached the finish line, he saw Blitzer. Blitzer won the race.

_'No! I was so close!'_ Roxas started to pant while Blitzer replied with a grin, "You'll never win against me" He then turned around and was walking back to the Academy, adding in, "Later slow poke!" Roxas stopped panting a couple of seconds before Blitzer said that and growled with frustration. "Grr... I'll show him, I'll show him that he's the slow one!"

Zephyr put a hand on Roxas' left shoulder and calmly suggested, "Roxas, forget him. Let's go and have some ice cream". Roxas calmed down his anger and sighed, then answered, "You're right..." He then turned to see Ruby and Leox behind him and added, "...I'll go get the ice creams guys, you wait here".

* * *

_"So after I got the ice creams, we all sat on the hill, watching the sunset. We mostly do this once or twice a week, depending on what ice creams each person wanted; but commonly, we all have sea-salt ice cream since we all enjoy it". _

It was pretty quiet for a few minutes as we were all licking our ice creams. From the look of Zephyr's face, he looked concerned for his best friend. "Roxas, why haven't you quit on Blitzer's challenges? You've been like this for more than ten years, so how come?" Roxas closed his eyes in thought on the answer and answered the question a couple of seconds later.

"Because I have this feeling deep inside me that someday, I can beat him and with this feeling, I never gave up every time Blitzer challenges me..." Zephyr looked surprised at Roxas, he never knew his best friend was like this when he was at a challenge. Roxas continued with his answer. "...besides, I love the feeling of the air as I race...but maybe you're right Zephyr, maybe I should take a break from his challenges".

_"Like I said, I'm always up for challenges, never giving up and loving the air or wind passing by me as I run or race. At that point, it was getting late and I had to go back home earlier than on a friday or on a weekend for school reasons. The maids cooked me some dinner and I was ready for a well earned sleep, but what happened that night was the start of an brand-new unusual day..."_

* * *

**_So that's the starting chapter everyone. I think this is a lot better now and I'm really proud on the diary entries that I wrote. I will be keeping the original story just in case, but please respect this one more. Please review, fav and follow!_**

**_BlueYusei :D_**

**_Advocate from the Ministry of Joy :)_**


	2. The Dream

_**Sorry that it took so long guys. You know, with Christmas being in the way, but I hope you enjoy this. I tweeked this a bit more and I've changed the sword's appearance. You'll find out when you read the chapter. I'm very proud of this and please review and fav!**_

* * *

**Theme - "Go! Fighting Action Power" by Area 11**

**Chapter 2 - The Dream**

Wind. That is all Roxas felt at this point. It felt strangely real to be a dream so he had to open his eyes to see what he was seeing. As he opened them, he was met with a bright blue sky with the sun shining bright. Roxas heard the sounds of birds chirping within the trees and strangely enough, he heard the distant sound of waves.

_'Am I on the coast somewhere?'_ To investigate this matter, Roxas got up from where he was lying and looked at what he thought was the edge of a cliff, but as he was about to step on the edge, he was met with a big surprise. _'Wait a moment, if those waves look small here, then... am I really high up?'_

Roxas turned around from the cliff and he was met with many trees; it looked like he was on the edge of a forest and from what he's seen so far, his possibilities were that he was on an island, but either high up somewhere or what may have been impossible, but a floating island.

_"So yeah, this was when I was confused about what I was dreaming of. You see, normally I dream of what me and my friends normally do, us at the hill, all of us playing games, but this was something I never dreamt about. This was when I wanted to explore more of this 'floating island'"._

"This is so strange... where am I exactly?" Instead of looking around from where he was, Roxas decided to walk through the trees and explore. Strangely enough, he had this feeling that there was someplace that he needed to go.

As he was walking, Roxas heard the sound of a waterfall; the sound wasn't powerful, but it was very clear that it was the sound of running water. Roxas knew that if there was water nearby, there might be signs of life; this could be his best opportunity to find out where he is.

* * *

Roxas ran to the location of the sound, hoping for any sign of life; as the view of the waterfall became clear from the trees, he saw the waterfall itself from the side of a small cliff, but there wasn't anyone around the area. "I guess it was worth a try..." Roxas sighed, but something caught his eye. He noticed something wrong with his reflection from the waterfall, from what he was seeing, the reflection wasn't human, it looked like some kind of humanoid bird. The humanoid bird was light blue in colour and it had five long feathers that curved from the back of its head with the ends of the long feathers having a blue patttern. The eyes were coloured the same as Roxas', a sunset red and on the side of its eyes were marine blue followed by the same blue colour as the long feather pattern. The humanoid bird had a patch of white on its chest just below the neck and the bird was wearing nothing but the gloves and shoes Roxas was wearing.

Roxas looked at the bird reflection in confusion. _'What kind of creature am I seeing? Is that supposed to be...me?'_ As he was moving slightly to the left, the reflection was moving slightly to the left as well. This convinced Roxas that the bird reflection was indeed himself, but as some strange bird-like animal. _'What happened to me?'_ Roxas stopped looking at his reflection and sat on a nearby log, he looked down and thought of what to do next.

_'So somehow, I'm dreaming that I'm this humanoid bird on a floating island in the sky and I've got this feeling that I've got to be somewhere on this island... this sure is one strange dream...'_ Roxas got up from the log and looked at the direction on what he thinks the feeling is coming from. He was right at what direction to go since the feeling was getting closer and as the feeling was getting stronger, he reached a small clearing with a tall rock that was about twice the size of Roxas' 'bird' form, but there was something shining on top of the rock.

Roxas stepped back to see what was shining on top of the rock and from what he was seeing, it looked like a handle to some sort of weapon or key. The handle had a frame shaped like a tombstone and in the middle of the frame was a spongy textured handle connecting the top and bottom of the frame that was coloured orange and mostly white. Roxas couldn't see it, but there was a small emerald green gem quite close to the top surface of the rock. On the corners of the frame were small curved points that looked like it was used for decorations.

Roxas arched a brow in confusion, he couldn't figure out what was up there. Roxas looked around the area to see if there was something he could use to climb the rock and he found a small cluster of rocks to get to the top. It took a while to get to the top as he was being careful not to slip off, as he got to the top of the tall rock, he got a closer look at the handle and saw the small gem and saw a small slot where it looked like the object continued down inside the rock. The feeling Roxas had was the strongest it has ever been and he knew it had something to do with this object he was seeing.

_'What is this thing? That feeling is really strong here, so I think this is the right place, but... what am I supposed to do now?'_ That was when he noticed the hole and it looked like something was attached to the handle. _'Whatever is stuck down that hole must be a part of this handle... do I need to get this out?'_ Roxas grabbed the inner spongy handle with his right hand and he followed it with his left hand. As he touched the handle with his right hand, he felt a stinging pain from his hand and the pain was gradually spreading throughout his whole body.

_'What is this pain?! Is it coming from this sword?'_ Roxas was unsure on what was happening with this pain, but he knew somehow that the pain would stop if he got the object out of the rock. As Roxas was pulling up the object, he was gradually seeing more of what was attached. It looked like some sort of blade that was blue at first but it was gradually becoming red as Roxas was pulling it and there were also rings attached to the blade. The pain was becoming more unbearible as he was almost about to take the object out, Roxas couldn't see it, but the end of the blade looked like a swirl, but it has curved spikes on the outside of the swirl.

Roxas then felt no more pain coming through his body, he opened his eyes and looked at the object with amazement. Now that he can see the object fully, it looked like some sort of sword.

_"So at this point, the feeling was gone and I was glad that the pain was gone, but... this sword, I didn't know who made it, but it must have been powerful enough to give my body so much pain"._

After about two minutes, Roxas saw his vision becoming white everywhere he looked. It looked like his dream had ended, not before a voice shouted out, "Wait! Who are you?" But unfortunately, Roxas couldn't hear the voice as his vision turned white and was unconcious.

* * *

_**That took so long! I hope you like this and please review and fav!**_

_**BlueYusei :D**_

_**Advocate from the Ministry of Joy :)**_


	3. One Unusual Day

_**Hi everyone! I know it's been a while since I've done an update, but I plan to finish this story before moving on to Explorers of Mobius, Roxas in GX or Wish Upon a Synchro. From writing this chapter, I feel like I'm half way there and maybe next month sometime, I'll finish it and get in with the others.**_

_**Please review! :D**_

* * *

**Theme - "Go! Fighting Action Power" by Area 11 **

**Chapter 3 - One Unusual Day**

Roxas sat up straight with a jolt of surprise, breathing hard with sweat dripping from his forehead. He looked around his bedroom and gave a sigh of relief, he stopped breathing hard and relaxed his body. _'It was just a dream...'_ Roxas sighed again and was about to get out of bed when he glanced at the clock, it read 8:10. Roxas eyes widened and he shot up from his bed in alarm. "Oh no! I'm late!"

Roxas quickly got his casual clothes on which considered of a red jacket, dark blue jeans, slate rubber gloves and slate boots. He got himself cleaned up in the bathroom, grabbed his backpack and went down the stairs really quickly. Roxas knew that he needed something quick for breakfast, so he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, put the apple in his bagpack and ran out to the door.

* * *

As Roxas closed the door, he made his way to the Academy as fast as he can, passing Maxis Park and the streets where Ruby and Leox live in, but soon enough, he reached the Academy.

_"This is where the confusion of the day started, you see normally when I run to the Academy, it takes me at least ten minutes to get there and all of my friends are waiting for me along with a couple of students who are waiting for their friends. But as I arrived at the Academy today, only Leox was waiting". _

Confused, Roxas looked at his watch and it read, 8:20, classes didn't start until 8:40. _'Strange...I thought getting here would take me at least than 20 minutes, so... why am I so early?'_ Roxas walked up to the side of the entrance steps, where Leox was kneeling and gave him a wave hello. Leox waved back and Roxas joined him by kneeling by the side of him, he looked at Leox and greeted him. "Hey Leox". Leox was silent as he always was, Roxas gave out a small yawn and seconds later, he heard Leox say, "Strange to see you this early". Roxas was quite surprised to hear Leox's voice, his voice was quite soothing, but a bit deep, somehow, it calmed Roxas a little from the dream he had and to reply to his saying.

"Yeah, well I'm a heavy sleeper and I thought it was Saturday". Leox smiled at Roxas' reply and looked at him, but he noticed that Roxas looked a bit pale. "You look horrible, what's wrong?" Roxas looked concerned and surprised at Leox, but he answered the question trufully. "I just had a really bad nightmare, that's all". Leox continued looking at Roxas' face strangely and added, "Did you get new contacts? Your eyes are blue instead of red". Roxas looked at Leox funny and lied to Leox, "Huh, must have". Leox stopped looking at Roxas' face, which helped Roxas a bit, but Roxas thought about what Leox said. _'My eyes are blue? How did that happen? Was it due to that dream I had?'_

Roxas decided to investigate this change later on in the day, he looked at his watch as it read 8:25. "Does Zephyr and Ruby come around at this time?" Leox was quiet and didn't say a word, Roxas was thinking about the sound of Leox's voice and he wanted to ask a question. "How come you hardly spoken to me? Not that I'm being rude". Leox looked at his slightly confused, but he answered the question. "It's because I'm not much of a social person". Leox looked away and Roxas raised an eyebrow, curious about the answer.

Five minutes later, Zephyr was in both Roxas' and Leox's sight, Zephyr ran to them and noticed Roxas' face. "Are you sick, Roxas?" Roxas shook his head and answered, "No Zephyr, just a bad dream, that's all". Zephyr noticed the blue eyes Roxas seemed to have, but decided not to ask Roxas too many questions, he knew now that he had a rough morning and properly didn't want to bother him. Ruby arrived three minutes later than Zephyr did and greeted each other until the bell rang for the long day ahead.

* * *

_"So I was in the first class of the day, Maths. Unlike History, I'm really good at dealling with numbers, so this gave me a chance to think back to what happened last night with the dream. From what I gathered with my friends, my face looked like I just woken from a nightmare, but the main point was that so far, my eyes have changed colour from dark red to light blue. I was trying to think back to what happened, but I wasn't concentrating on the lesson and the teacher caught me. Luckily, she nice to me and I asked her that I'm not feeling well, so I left the class and grabbed my backpack from my locker"._

* * *

Roxas looked back at the classroom door, but looked away and said to himself, since he was alone in the hallway, "There's no way I'm going back to class, not with the way I'm feeling today..." Roxas thought back to his friends saying about his eyes and added, "...time to investigate my 'new eyes'". Roxas had a walk around to find the restrooms or some sort of reflection, after passing a few corridors, he found the boys room and found a mirror. Like his friends suspected, Roxas' eyes have changed from red to light blue.

_'So it's true... I really have blue eyes... but the question is how?'_ Roxas washed his face, feeling refreshed and decided to go outside for some fresh air. Roxas was outside on the plain fields, lying on his back, watching the sky. He was listening to music on his small music player, specifically listening to Area 11, he always liked them ever since he was nine. Looking at the sky, Roxas was thinking back to the dream, when he saw the sky and found out he was on a floating island.

But what confused him the most was how or why was he that bird creature and why did that sword hurt his body so much? Roxas was thinking over this too much that he didn't realise that the music stopped. Confused, Roxas felt the top of his head, feeling if his headphones were there, but he felt just the top of his head. He followed the headphone wire to find Blitzer holding the headphones with a smirk.

"Hey slowpoke, what are you doing here?" Roxas turned away from Blitzer, closed his eyes and said calmly, "Go away, Blitzer, I'm not in the mood...although I want my headphones back please". Blitzer narrowed his eyes and replied, "Jeez, what's eating you?" Roxas still didn't look at him, but he added, "Shouldn't you be in class? Oh wait, you ain't because you are incompitent". Blitzer titled his head. "What does incompitent mean?" Roxas smiled and answered, "Exactly".

Blitzer threw the headphones at Roxas and shouted out, "Last one to the end of the track is a slowpoke!" Without warning, Blitzer started running to one of the tracks, one was looped while the other was straight. Blitzer was running to the straight one and acting on instant, Roxas put away his headphones in his backpack quickly and started running. But as he was catching up to Blitzer, something unexpected happened. Roxas was quickly gaining more speed and he passed Blitzer at a high pace, after a few seconds, Roxas passed the finishing line at the end. Roxas stopped and looked around him in confusion, Blitzer slowed down and stood still, looking shocked at Roxas. Roxas looked at Blitzer, who looked just as shocked as he was. It was all quiet until Blitzer said one word. "How?"

_"At this point, I was just as confused as Blitzer was. My mind was on one thing...Run. So that's what I did. Unlike on the race, I was running a bit slowly, but quick enough to get out of there, grab my backpack and find a place where I can figure things out alone. Luckily, I know the perfect place... at the back of the academy"._

* * *

As Roxas got to his quiet place, he looked behind him to see if anyone followed him, he sighed as he saw no one. Roxas laid his back on the wall of the academy, he was shaking from the experience he just had with Blitzer. He couldn't think straight, it was like he didn't know who he was. "How did I go that fast? I just thought of going faster and there I was, at the finishing line..." Roxas covered his face with his right hand and added in his thoughts, _'...What's wrong with me?'_

Even though Roxas had a lot on his mind, he needed to find a place away from his friends, until he figured things out. He didn't want his friends to be a part of his problem, so after a couple of minutes, he decided to go home. _'Sorry guys, but I need to figure out what's going on with me on my own...'_ Roxas walked away from his private place and walked his way back home to his mansion.

_**So there you go, another chapter done, a few more to go. Please review!**_

_**BlueYusei :D**_

_**Advocate from the Ministry of Joy :)**_


End file.
